Cherry
by Krazyk85
Summary: I was incarcerated for six years. Now I'm free, back in a town that hates me, and all I want is a piece of cherry pie from the chief's wife and a piece of ass from his daughter. Both are sweet enough to land me back in jail, but I'm Edward Cullen and I don't give a f**k! An ExB story that's worth doing the time for.
**AN: This was an Entry for the Control. Possess. Seduce. Contest that I contributed with the lovely, amazingly talented JennaRay. We had a blast writing it. I hope you enjoy reading it**.

 **Annnnd btw, if you're not reading JennaRay yet...what the fuck is wrong with you?!**

 **MariahajilE beta'd the doc, but not my notes-that's while they're so screwed. She's amazing, for the record.**

 **Disclaimer: SM ow** ns Edward and Bella. Jray and I own Cherrybumward and his Baby Girl.

* * *

 _ **Cherry**_

The second the fresh air of freedom hits my face, all I want is some cherry pie. It's my favorite. Nothing else tastes like home. The only place to get a decent piece in Forks is at Renee's Diner, but it's owned by the chief of police's wife, and that asshole hates me and my family.

I guess if you're a mechanic, you're dirt in his eyes.

It's an honest living around these parts, but business is scarce and money's even harder to come by. I like to think of myself as the entrepreneur of the family, and I've decided the best way to put my economic status on the fast track is by liberating people of their shit.

All small time, really. Nothing over $100 from each score. It was my persistence that made me successful. I was damn good at expanding my horizons and looking for a bigger game.

But things got out of hand real quick, and I ended up getting six years in state prison for holding up a convenience store. It would've been a year and some probation, but the clerk said I gave him permanent brain damage when I pistol-whipped him.

He's a fucking liar. That bitch was dumb before I hit him. It didn't matter, though. The chief lobbied hard for my conviction and got me sent away. I was only nineteen, a fucking kid, and it was bullshit. But I bare the Cullen name, so that's that.

My fate behind bars was set.

I'm a man now, and with my leather jacket on and a gurgle in my stomach, what I need more than anything is pie.

"Are you determined to piss him off?" My cousin, Jasper, trots behind me as I make a beeline toward the diner.

I could choose another place to get my fix, but after years of shitty prison food, I'm not going to ruin my palate with more shit.

"I'm a free man. I can go and eat whatever…" I catch the eyes of Angela Webber on the way in, her tits heaving and out on display. "…and _whomever_ I want. He can't fucking arrest me for living my life."

"Yeah, I get that, but why push him? You need to lie low for a while and let the anger simmer down."

Chief Swan appealed my release for almost two years. He insisted I was a danger to the people of his fucked up town, and to ensure public safety, he told the judges I needed to stay incarcerated indefinitely.

They listened for a while, until it came too expensive to keep me.

The rage it caused in the chief… I heard he smashed his fist into a window the day he found out I was paroled. Man, I would've loved to see that piece of shit bleed.

"Why should I hide? I did my time. Fuck him." I swing the door open and walk in with a purpose. Everyone drops their fork and stares. It's so quiet that you can hear a pin drop. I grin at the hostess as she slowly approaches us.

"Morning, Bree. A table for two, please."

She nods and grabs the menus.

Fuck me. I love this town. The people are small-minded, but I know them. I relish in their judgmental looks. Even if I was advised by several people — my lawyer especially — to leave and start somewhere new, I won't. Forks is my home. It's where I stuck my first pussy and the last place I got high.

Nobody's going to run me out.

Sitting us at a booth in the far back corner, Bree gets our drink orders and scampers off to her friends. Everyone wants to know what Cullen said. I feel like a fucking rock star.

"You're enjoying yourself way too much," Jasper grumbles.

He's forcefully raking his hands through his curly, Brillo-like hair and expressing his worry with his bloodshot eyes. The guy's a walking ad for anti-anxiety medication. I saw fuckers in prison who were taking it up the ass every day and weren't as stressed out as my poor cousin.

"Will you relax? I'm just getting pie. It's not like I'm robbing the joint," I say loudly with the intention of turning a few heads.

More than a few, actually. The whole diner has its eyes on me.

Jasper sinks lower in his seat and glares. "You're not funny."

I laugh.

It's fun messing with him. I can't believe that out of everyone in my family, they chose the guy who jumps at loud noises to come to pick me up. Who did he screw over? Maybe he drew the short stick.

"We won't stay long," I assure him, scanning the faces.

There are a lot of people I've known since kindergarten and some I've stolen from. A few patrons lose their appetite and leave. The rest stare and make their distaste for my presence known. The murmurs of my crimes and rumors of crimes I didn't commit are all I can hear.

"Looks like things haven't changed much," I say.

"Yeah, and just like six years ago, your broke ass is still bumming off me and bunking on my couch," Jasper says to be an asshole.

Turning my attention away from my adoring fans, I grimace, really not looking forward to springs stabbing me in the back. "Fuck. You're making me miss my prison cot." I look down at my watch, slightly more irritated with the diner's staff. "Jesus. We've been here for over ten minutes. They're not going to serve us, are they?"

"I told you not to come here."

"Unfuckingbelievable." I slide across the seat to get up when a petite brunette comes from around the counter toward our table. "Finally."

My annoyance subsides as I sit back down, but it's quickly replaced with fucking amazement when her eyes lock with mine. She's beautiful, and not the kind of beautiful where I've just gotten out of the slammer and any chick will do. No. This girl's the kind you go sober for. Even before speaking a word, I decide she's going to be my wife.

"Hi there," she says, pulling out the notepad from her apron. "The name's Bella. I'm going to be your server today. What can I get for you?"

I don't say shit; I just stare at her. She has these amazing lips, and they're pouting. Fuck. I want to bite them. Then there are the freckles across the bridge of her nose that need to be counted. She's all woman but young. I know that right off. But how young? Do I have the morals to stay away from her if she isn't legal?

"Maybe your friend would like to order first," Bella says as the uncomfortable silence goes on for a second too long. She tears her deep brown eyes off of me and puts them on my bastard cousin. I don't like that. "Hey, Jazz. You ready?"

He orders something, but what the fuck do I care? I use this opportunity to check out her legs and ass, which are all nice and squishy from my vantage point. The girl's small but full. She doesn't shy away from food, which is good. I hate that skin-and-bones shit. My hands need something to grab onto while I fuck.

Man, she smells great, too.

"And what for you, sir?" Bella asks me again. She pretends to be bored, but I notice her quick intake of air when I smile.

Dying to touch her, I lean across the table and gently finger the edge of her apron. "Do you know who I am?"

"Everyone knows who you are, Edward." Bella steps away from my reach. "Are you going to order or what?"

I like her flustered. It cherries the porcelain skin along her neck and chest. My gaze follows it down, wondering how far south she's affected by me. Is she swollen? Is she wet? I need to know.

"I'd like a piece of _your_ best cherry pie," I say.

Her eyes widen a fraction of a second as she catches my meaning, but she breaks my heart by looking away and back down at her notepad. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, since you're asking. How about you—"

"No, we're fine. Thanks, Bella," Jasper replies, cutting me off.

She nods once and runs away from me. My cousin's more of a cockblock and less of a wingman.

I'm pissed and punch his shoulder. "What the fuck, dick?"

"Are you crazy, flirting with _her_?"

"Are _you_ crazy, interrupting me?"

I stare at him, and he stares right back. I have to give the goofy little guy some props for not backing down from me.

"You can't just waltz back into town and piss everybody off, Ed."

I scoff, looking away from him to lock eyes with some old bitch scowling at me. I wink at her. She sneers and promptly leaves.

"These people can lick my nuts, Jasper."

"Pretty sure that's what you're thinking you're gonna have Bella do, and I'm telling you not to go there." That's actually not what I was thinking, but the thought isn't unpleasant. "Coming where you're not welcome for pie is one thing, but hitting on Chief Swan's daughter is another."

I jerk my head back, wondering if I've heard him right, as visions of Bella playing with my balls have distracted me.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me," he barks. "Don't even think about trying to get your dick wet with the chief's daughter."

But the chief's daughter was a young girl with a mouth full of braces and scrapes on her knees.

I blink at him.

"Wait a second. Are you telling me _that_ was the little Swan girl?"

"Well, yeah. You mean, you... You didn't know?"

Fuck me. This just keeps getting better and better. The baby-faced beauty with the juicy ass is the daughter of the man who hates me the most. That makes her the ultimate off-limits.

Too bad I've never cared about limits.

"Is she legal yet?"

It doesn't matter. I'd fuck her either way.

I'd marry her either way.

"She's seventeen."

"You sure?" I glance back over my shoulder to spot her with her back to us, filling up some drinks at the soda fountain. "'Cause her ass says she's about 22."

"You're gonna leave her alone, right?"

She steps out from behind the counter and reaches for some straws, like she wants to put those sexy legs on display for me. I can't wait to have those thick thighs wrapped around my head.

"No, probably not."

Jasper groans. "I knew this was a bad idea."

Sure, I'm fucking asking for trouble by messing with the chief's daughter. She's the one thing I can't have and don't deserve, but it's too late. I see her — _really_ see her — as a woman, as mine.

"Relax, Jazz," I say, using the nickname my girl's given him. "I've got this shit handled."

He rolls his eyes. "I've heard that before."

What people don't know is Jasper was with me that day in the convenience store. He needed money for an engagement ring for Alice and needed it fast. I did what I had to in order to ensure my cousin's happiness. Call me Robin fucking Hood, but I take care of mines. He got the rock for his girl and never went down for the crime.

Maybe the guilt is why he's letting me crash at his place awhile.

"Apple pie à la Mode." Bella's voice surprises me as she sets Jasper's plate down. She turns to me and smiles deviously. "And our special cherry pie for our special guest."

The plate in front of me looks innocent enough, but I've worked in restaurants and briefly did a stint of kitchen duty in prison, so I know what a special pie means.

"Hey!" I grab her wrist before she can walk away. The touch of her skin to mine electrifies and burns. She gasps, feeling that shit, too. It gives me the proof I don't need to know this girl belongs to me. "Did you spit in this?"

"Why don't you taste a little and see?" Bella licks her lips. Intentionally done to fuck me up or not, it has the same effect.

Shifting in my seat, I give her wrist a gentle squeeze. "Let me take you out this Saturday."

"Hey, Ed. Come on, man..." Jasper starts in with his shit.

"Back off," I say to him, tugging Bella in closer to me. "What do you say?"

"How about this?" She puts her hand over mine and leans forward enough where I can see down the front of her uniform. I don't even hear what she says after that. All my focus is on her fuckable cleavage and the bra that holds those dick-hugging tits. It's a white, cotton bra with goddamn cherries on them.

Is she trying to kill me?

"Do you understand?" She yanks my grip away from her wrist and shoves my hand back into my chest.

This girl's cute as fuck, and I smile up at her fierce kitten act. "I promise to be a gentleman and treat you real good."

"Enjoy your pie, Edward," she says, and then she leaves me hanging there.

I watch her ass jiggle and shake as she walks back into the kitchen. My dick hardens even more.

"You didn't hear anything she said, did you?" Jasper chomps on his food, pieces of it spraying my way as he talks.

Adjusting myself in my pants, I pick up my fork and cut into my pie. "I got distracted by her bra. She's a fucking cherry."

My favorite.

Jasper snickers as I stuff a huge piece into my mouth.

"Yeah, you didn't hear shit."

I stop chewing and narrow my eyes. "What did she say?"

Jasper hesitates for just a second, like maybe he doesn't want to tell me, but then he chuckles to himself and seems to decide it's too good to not share.

"She said there's no point in letting you take her out."

"What?" I glance around, searching for the plump ass I want to sink my teeth into, but I don't see her anywhere. "That's bullshit. She didn't say that. You just don't want me to mess with her."

I turn back to my cousin just as he's shoving some more pie into that amused smirk on his face.

"Oh, she said it, all right." I stab at some more of my own pie, watching the cherries ooze out. "She said there's no point in letting you take her out, that the only way you're ever getting laid in this town again is if you crawl up a chicken's ass and wait."

I stare at him for a long moment before I drop my fork, laughing my ass off as I reach down to my lap, needing to adjust my dick again.

"So baby girl's got a smart mouth on her, huh?" So fucking sexy. "I can't wait to stick my cock in it."

Jasper starts coughing and gasping for air, choking on the pie he shouldn't be inhaling so fucking fast anyway. I ignore the fucker and look around for my cherry pie princess again, finally spotting her coming out of the kitchen.

"Drink some water," I mumble to Jasper, shoving my glass across the table to him as I jump up.

Making it appear I'm going to take a leak, I walk to the back of the joint and stop right at the bathroom door, turning to face Bella at the server's station as she types shit into the computer. I guess she feels me staring at her, because she turns around and eyes me with a suspicious gaze.

"May I help you?" Even when this girl's trying to be bitchy, that sweet voice of hers sounds like fucking wind chimes.

"So you don't think I can get laid in this town?"

The satisfied smirk she gives me makes her mouth even more fuckable.

"So you _were_ listening?"

"How's that gonna work?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I guess it's not a problem. We don't have to lie at all. I can give it to you standing up."

Daydreaming about the way I can make her ass bounce while I fuck her from behind, I almost miss what she says next.

"You're a pig."

She takes a step back as I advance on her, damn near pinning her between me and the counter. She can throw insults at me all day, but that look in her eyes and her shallow breathing say she's thinking the same thing I am.

"So let me be good. I can be a gentleman. Just let me take you out on a date. I could do it up right."

"I don't date murderers."

"I didn't get locked up for murder."

"Never said you did."

This fucking town and its fucking rumors.

"You shouldn't talk about things you don't know."

"You shouldn't hit on teenage girls."

"Go out with me."

"I can't." She rubs the patch of flawless skin along her chest, making her blush even more. "I'm working."

I get in closer, where she can't escape. "Me, too."

She huffs with annoyance and pushes me back, and I let her, but I growl at her when she walks away from me. She's going to have to learn how much it pisses me off when she does that.

"I'll come back," I call out to her, prompting a few nosy-ass patrons to look up at me. "I'll come back later."

"I'm closing," she says and disappears behind the doors of the kitchen.

"Then I'll come back tomorrow!"

And I do. I go back to that diner every motherfucking day for two and half weeks. She's the only one who will serve me my pie, but she always gives me the brush-off.

Any sane man would probably give up by now, but not Edward Cullen. When I decide something will be mine, it will be. Baby Swan's no exception.

After eighteen fucking days of standing outside, chain-smoking my ass off while I wait for her to leave work, I have my fill of watching her get into her truck and drive away from me. She really needs to stop doing that — walking, running, driving; any variation of her removing herself from my presence is simply no longer acceptable.

So the way I see it, I have two options.

One, I can kidnap her.

Two, I can disconnect the battery in her truck.

Initially, I opt toward the first option, but since I have to check in with my parole officer every morning, I figure I should stay on the legal side of the line.

Perched on a picnic table outside, with a cigarette hanging out of my mouth, I watch Bella exit the diner at 10:30 on the fucking dot. It's like clockwork with this girl. She has her face in her phone and doesn't see me as she gets into her truck. I grind my teeth, fucking pissed she's so oblivious to her surroundings and irritated she's not texting me.

Who's she talking to anyway?

Bella attempts to start the beast, but the engine never turns over. It simply clicks; no juice, no get up and go.

It's funny to watch her confusion, but after several minutes, the reality of the situation dawns on her, and she immediately knows who's behind it.

I can't hold back my chuckle when her eyes, set into a furious line, flash up and burn a hole into my skull.

"Are you serious?" She jumps out and storms right up to me, those hot tits bouncing the entire way. Jesus Christ! "What's your damage, Cullen? You're breaking people's trucks now?"

"Not people's, just yours," I say and flick my finished smoke to the ground. There's little space between us, and when I stand, she doesn't move back. Baby girl might yell at me, fight me, or fucking ignore me, which is my least favorite, but she can't hide her attraction for my dick. "I got tired of you always leaving."

"I can't date you." Bella runs her hands through her hair and glances around the dark, empty lot. We're alone, but she whispers anyway. "Why don't you get that?"

"Because you keep saying you can't, not that you won't or don't want to," I say back, but my voice is loud and it carries. I don't give a shit about some random asshole hearing me. "It implies you're unable to, which you clearly are, so what's stopping you?"

She crosses her arms over her chest, stubborn as ever. "Fix my truck."

"I can do that for you," I say, and her eyes brighten. "But I won't."

"You see, this right here is why I'd never date you!" She jabs my chest with her finger, and while I normally wouldn't fucking tolerate anyone putting their hands on me, regardless if it's a female, I like her getting physical. It makes me crave her even more.

I take her wrist and jerk her in close. "Admit you like me."

"Why?" She tries to pull away, but I only tighten my grip. "What's the point? You're a Cullen. And not just a Cullen, but _the_ Edward Cullen. Do you realize who my father is? Even if I liked you, I couldn't do anything about it. He'd disown me. This whole town would disown me."

She's right. They would, but who the fuck cares? She'd have me, and I'd have her, and it'd be good, just the two of us. I'd make it good.

Putting my hand on her waist, I keep her still and lower my head, barely putting my lips on hers, and speak low and slowly. "Admit you fucking like me."

"I don't like you," she says, but her pulse speeds up under my fingertips, and when I breath her in, she intentionally follows with a lean that begs me to kiss her.

"You're lying."

"Just fix my truck and let me go home. Please."

She'll be mine — I know that with every fucked up fiber of my being — but I don't want to push her too hard. At least, not at all at once. She's just a baby after all, and I don't want to scare her.

"Okay." I release her and head over to the truck. It takes me two seconds to pop the hood and connect the battery. "Done."

Bella gets in and starts it up. The engine gurgles, even sputters, but it sure as fuck doesn't rumble. The relic is on its last legs. Next time it takes a shit, the battery won't be the problem.

"Thanks," she mumbles through the crack of her window, an attempt to keep her distance from me.

Yeah, not fucking happening.

"Hold up." I open the door and wedge myself between the frame and her heat. "You need to take this truck in for a tune-up tomorrow." She shakes her head, but I stop her before she can give me some bullshit excuse. "No charge. Accept it as my apology or a symbol of good faith or some shit. I'm trying to turn over a new leaf."

She eyes me skeptically. "And this isn't just some lame attempt to get me to like you?"

"I'm just taking care of mines," I say and close the door.

As she backs up and drives away, I realize I'm not a fucking mechanic and kidnapping her probably would've been the better option.

.

.

.

It's a decent day for Forks; no rain for a change. Posted up outside the shop, spitting sunflower seeds on the dirt and overgrown moss at my feet, I wrestle with whether or not I should actually expect baby girl to come by. I know she wants me, but I also know she's young and probably intimidated by my advances. Hopefully, she cares enough about getting her truck fixed to forget about the other shit.

Fantasizing about what my cherry girl's pussy looks like, I barely pay attention to my surroundings. Not that it matters. The garage is a fucking desolate dump. It's the only place that will let me on the payroll, and that's only because the old asshole who owns the place is the only person the town hates almost as much as it hates me.

Tommy's a real creepy dude; an old vet from Vietnam with a fake leg who speaks exclusively in grunts and expletives. He's the kind of freak that sits in his trailer and jacks off to Hannah Montana. Needless to say, that sort of rep isn't great for business, so he hired me to watch the place on the outskirts of town while he's off doing creepy dude things. Probably sticking it to hookers at the rest stop off the highway and paying an extra five spot for a finger in his ass.

I suspect he only hired me to give the middle finger to the rest of the town. Or maybe he genuinely just doesn't give a shit.

The stupid grin on my face when Bella's hunk of junk finally rolls up the dirt road makes me feel like such a fucking pussy.

"Hey, pretty girl," I croon to her, yanking open her door as soon as she rolls to a stop.

"I wasn't going to come here." And I believe her. She looks damn apprehensive as she slides out of the cab.

"But what? You finally admitted you like me?"

"No." She answers too fast. "No, I just want to take care of my truck."

"Sure."

"And, um, well…" She looks down, digging her toes into the ground as a precious fucking blush spreads across her sweet little cheeks. "I may have brought you a little something. You know, since you're doing this for free and all."

Fuck me. Can she get any cuter? Is she trying to torture me with this adorable shit?

"Yeah?" Grinning, I hook a finger under her chin to make her look up at me. I hate her looking away from me almost as much as I hate her walking away from me. "What'd you bring me, sweetness?"

Biting her lip in a way that makes my dick twitch, she turns around and reaches back into the truck, taking out a little white Styrofoam box.

"It's nothing special…"

I snatch the box from her and yank it open, smiling wide at the contents. Nothing special my ass. My girl brought me my favorite: Swan's famous cherry pie.

If only Mommy Renee knew just how bad I want Swan's cherry pie all over my tongue.

But instead of saying that shit, I want to show her how good I can be. "Thank you."

And I mean it.

She smiles and shrugs a little, letting a piece of her hair get into her eyes, and without fucking thinking, I push it back and tuck it behind her ear. It's too much for her, and she jumps back from me like she's been electrocuted.

I can't even set the pie down fast enough to catch her in time. She's already out of my reach and at the front of her truck within a single exhale.

The way she keeps running away from me is irritating as fuck.

"So, um… Why are you all the way out here and not at your family's shop?"

I'm practically on top of her again, standing as close to her as humanly possible without actually fucking being inside of her. It takes all my strength not to bend her over the truck and make my thoughts a reality.

"I'm a felon. That shit's bad for business, and I'm obviously not running anybody off at this shithole." She smiles, and it's easily the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. "Besides, it's hard enough being a Cullen in this town." It hits me then that I didn't tell baby girl where exactly to take her truck to get a tune-up from me. Most people would assume I'm back at my Dad's shop and go there, but not her. "How did you know to come here?"

"Everyone knows where you are at any given time of the day." She laughs it off, but as she fidgets with the collar of her shirt, yanking it down and showing me a hint of that cherry bra again, I know she's fucking lying.

I catch the strap between my fingers, before it disappears under her shirt, and tug on it gently. "I like this."

"I'm seventeen, you know," she says, stepping forward when I pull the strap my way.

I smirk. "Yeah, I've been told."

"And I have a boyfriend." She says the last part like a Catholic girl whispers a dirty word.

The mere thought of some other asshole touching baby girl and licking her cherry pie is like being sucker punched in the gut. I'm jealous and pissed, because she's mine. I'm going to be the guy who fucks her now and forever.

I clench my teeth and try to not sound so menacing, but Jesus, am I livid. "Dump him."

Bella stares back, and I half-expect her to yell at me, push me, or even tell me to go fuck myself — which I do plenty of times with her as my spread-eagle inspiration — but she nods her head and says, "Okay."

.

.

.

 _Okay_.

That's the word of the day. It plays over and over in my head on a loop as I fix baby girl's truck. She still maintains her aloof, uninterested act and won't go near me for an hour, but I see how she keeps crossing and uncrossing her legs.

She might not have a dick to pop a tent in her pants, but her pussy lips are swollen, making sitting still uncomfortable. If only she'd stop fighting me, I'd pull those jeans right off her and lick that pussy ache away.

"Fuck," I say under my breath.

This shit's becoming unbearable. I can't focus with her sitting there, looking all innocent and willing, while my head rages with fantasies. Not to mention that I haven't slept with a bitch in years. My balls are hurting and a royal shade of blue from suppressing my dick from what he wants most.

"So..." Speak of the devil. "I have to be a cheer practice in an hour. Do you know how much longer this is going to take?"

Cheer? As in cheerleading? Fuck.

My hand stills, and my eyes squeeze shut as I imagine baby girl in her uniform. Those fucking skirts are short. A simple flick of my wrist, and her ass would be on display and waiting for me to take it.

"Are you listening to me?"

I tilt my head to the side and get an eyeful of her cleavage as she leans over the hood. "If I say yes, will you let me get a peek under that uniform sometime?"

She glares back at me, but then her annoyance breaks into a bashful smile. "You mean like you keep trying to get a peek down my shirt?"

She doesn't make any move to adjust her cleavage-bearing position, and I don't make any move to pretend I'm not looking. I just lick my lips and grin.

"And you can't wear shirts like that around other guys."

"Says who?"

"Says me." I stare right at her, daring her to argue. "If any other guy catches a glimpse of those cherries, it'll be the last thing he sees."

She twirls a piece of silky hair around her finger and shrugs. "Okay."

Okay. That's quickly becoming my new favorite word, and I love the sweet little smile my girl gives when she says it, like it makes her happy to make me happy.

"Now tell me more about this cheerleading uniform."

"Well, it makes my boobs look great." She giggles as I groan and bite down on my knuckles. "And I have to be in it in, well, less than hour now."

"All right, all right. I'm almost done." She seems satisfied by this, and that irritates me. I don't want her to leave. "You're gonna need an oil change."

She scrunches up her nose at me when I pull out a creeper.

"Aren't there, like, big fancy machines that raise the truck so you don't have to lie underneath?"

"The lift's broken."

"Seriously?"

"This place is a shithole." I grab an oil pan and a new filter, the best quality for her ancient truck, because my girl gets the best. "Tommy does everything the old-fashioned way."

"You should open up your own place."

"You'd be my only customer, pretty girl." I crouch at the side of her truck and glance up at her standing above me. Bella looks just as good upside down as she does right-side up. "And seeing as I'm not charging you, I don't think that's a wise business decision."

"Why don't you leave here?"

I lie back on the janky-ass slider, shaking my head at her. "Where would I go?"

"You could go some place else, some place where people don't know you. You could start over somewhere new."

"Only if you're going with me," I call out to her as I disappear under the vehicle.

She's quiet for a few moments, and I don't like that, but at least she seems to be over her little habit of walking away.

"Why do you want me so bad?"

I'm not expecting that question, but the answer comes to me quickly.

"I don't know, sweet thing. I just do." I place the drip pan on my chest, ready to catch any old oil. "Can't explain it. I just feel it in my bones that you're supposed to be my girl and I'm supposed to be your guy."

More silence.

"Yeah?" she finally asks, all sweet and soft, just like her.

"Yeah." Next thing I know, my girl's on her hands and knees, crawling under that truck — crawling _to_ me — and fuck me if I don't get off on that shit. "What are you doing?"

"I want to see what you're doing," she explains with a coy smile, sliding up next to me. It's impossible to know where her heat ends and mine begins. "I like watching you work."

"Damn, baby girl." My hands strain to stay on task and not put them on her. "You're gonna get dirty down here," I warn. She's too clean and sweet. "Pretty little things like you don't belong under dirty old trucks."

She sure doesn't belong with a guy like me, but she's not getting out of that one.

"Not that this will change anything," she says with her mouth inches from me and her hand on my bicep, "but I really like you."

"Yeah?" I turn my head to face her and lose all fucking thought when her lips graze mine. But then my fingers twitch, the filter slips out of my grasp, and oil comes rushing out of the tank. "Fuck!" I try to plug the spray with my hands, but it's too late. It's all over us.

Bella screams and darts out from underneath the truck. The pan's down on the ground, catching what's left, but the damage of my fuck up's done. When I come up for air to assess the situation with baby girl, she's pissed and pacing the garage.

"Look at me. My clothes are ruined! I can't go to cheer practice now. This was a mistake. I knew it was wrong to come here. Ang told me not to come. The Cullen family is nothing but a bunch of—"

"Watch what you say, sweetness." I reach for a rag and throw it at her. "I'm into you, but don't push me."

"Me push you? All you've been doing is pushing me. How can I ever consider dating you? You're too old for me, you're a convicted felon, this entire town hates you…"

She's cute mad. I want to tackle her into submission and bite the lips that are so eager to talk trash.

"Then leave." I sit down on a bench and pull out a cigarette. "No one's stopping you."

"I can't leave!" She storms up to me, all oiled up and dirty and bouncing titties. "You broke my truck. Twice!"

"I'm a shitty mechanic." I inhale deep and respectfully blow the smoke away from her face. "But you knew that when you came here."

"You're a Cullen. I figured…" She runs her hands through her hair and leaves oil streaks all through it.

"You figured what?" I stand up and flick my cigarette to the ground. "Don't be shy, baby girl. You came here because you want me just as much as I want you."

"No!" She puts her hands on my chest and pushes back against me, but her fight's not as strong as before. "This has to stop. You have to leave me alone."

"Oh, yeah? Is that why you wear your shirt low and sway your hips so your ass jiggles when I'm around? Because you want me to leave you alone?" I place my hands on her hips and jerk her to me, flushing our bodies and igniting the fire. "You want me to stop?" I taunt, getting up in her face and smirking at her. "Then fucking tell me."

"I…" she stammers, clutching my shirt.

The truth's in her eyes — a soft but intense, deep brown — as she stares up at me. This girl knows I'm wrong for her. She feels it in her bones. Everyone told her to stay away from Edward Cullen, but she ignored them and showed up on my doorstep with a pie.

"If you let me," I lower my lips to hers and whisper against them, "I'll fucking love you forever."

"You can't..." Bella shakes her head, determined, and shoves me back forcefully. She picks up her bag and turns for the door, but the tremble in her voice betrays her. "I have to go."

It's the same old walking-away-from-me shit with this girl, and it isn't acceptable — not now, not ever.

"Fuck it."

This oil-covered girl is mine.

Pushing myself up, I catch her by the waist and spin her around. She holds up her hands to block me off, but I shut her down with my mouth and kiss her like I haven't kissed anyone before. I need to taste how fucking sweet and wholesome she is.

The purity to my dirt.

She doesn't want to let me take her. There's defiance in the way her hands continue to push against my shoulders, but I feel her primal inclination to submit to me as her heart races and pounds out of her chest and into mine.

I rip my mouth from hers, and she gasps and whines, making my dick pulse.

"Tell me." Her eyes are fire, stoked by the breath she can't seem to catch. "Tell me how you want it."

"I don't want shit from you," she lies, pushing my hands away from her curvy hips.

"What's wrong, princess?" I lick her bottom lip. "Don't like the taste of felon on your tongue?" My fingertips burn to touch her skin again. I could bend her over right here in this garage and bury myself balls-deep in her. It could be that easy. "Ashamed of the way this white-trash convict makes your pussy tingle?"

Pushing and shoving turns into pulling and clawing when this breathless girl loses her fight, throwing herself at me with such force that it hurts when her hips ram into my rigid cock. She's done resisting and allows me to take dominance over her.

She willingly takes my tongue into her mouth and offers up her body into my hands like the sweet, sweet sacrifice she is. She's a soft goodness, so ready to be devoured by this no-good outcast.

Grasping my arms while my hands move into her hair, she clings to me as I shove her body against the garage door. The thin metal rattles against our weight, and she moans as I grunt, too fucking hungry to give a shit if I hurt her, but she doesn't push me away this time.

She digs her nails into the back of my neck and holds me to her. I pin her there and force my tongue against hers. She's feels so fucking perfect with me. I've lost my goddamn mind, but it still isn't enough. Even with her tits in my hands, squeezing and rolling my thumbs over her hard nipples, I have to have more of this pie — seconds, thirds, or fourths. Fuck! I'm a glutton.

And so is baby girl.

She wraps her leg around my ass and rocks into me. If I was to slip my hand down her pants, I bet she'd be fucking soaked. My fingers twitch. How I want to find out.

Maybe I can…

Kissing her deeper and grabbing her tits harder, I put all my weight into her and keep baby girl still. My hand moves down her body, her breath hitching and chest heaving with every inch I touch, until my fingers hover on the waist of her jeans. She encourages me, sticking her tongue feverishly into my mouth, like she wants to eat me whole.

I groan and push my hand down her pants, feeling the soft curls of her bush. The tip of my finger finds that little spot above her clit where her pussy splits, and I dip in a little to feel how wet she is. My mouth waters, and blood floods into my dick and pulses with anticipation, needing more of her than just a small taste.

"Stop," she breaths. "Edward, please."

My morals may be pretty shot, but it's never an option to not listen to my girl.

"Okay," I say and pull out.

She pushes me back and gasps for air. "It's just… too much."

I nod and turn away from her, rolling my neck until it cracks. Bouncing on my toes like I'm gearing up for the fight I feel ready for, I adjust my painfully hard dick in my jeans, wiping her wetness on the denim. I'll have to rub one out as soon as possible, or my balls are sure to fall off.

"Edward…"

I never get to hear what my oil-spill victim was going to say. Her phone rings from inside the truck, and she hurries to answer it, scampering outside so I can't hear, which pisses me off.

Willing my hard-on to go down, I try to think of anything else to get my mind off wondering if baby girl's clit tastes like cherry, but nothing works.

I grin down at my hands, which are dirty as fuck but no doubt smell like her. This girl's the best and worst thing for me. She loves teasing me like it's a sport, and I'm the sucker who lets her.

By the time Bella comes back in, I'm in a marginally better state of being. My cock's still hard, but my mind's a little clearer. I'm slipping my flannel off my shoulders, thankful for my relatively clean undershirt, when sweetness comes over to me, tucking her hair behind her ears and looking all guilty.

"What?" I demand.

"I really have to go. I can't miss practice…"

I jerk my chin up to her in acknowledgement as I adjust my dick again.

"I'll try to finish up quick."

"I can come pick it up later." She fiddles with her phone and refuses to look at me. "I got a ride so I can make it on time."

I snort. "You found someone willing to drive all the way out to this shithole to get you?"

"My boyfriend."

I feel my whole body tense up as I whirl around to face her.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" The high testosterone already pumping through me after our bump-and-grind session isn't working in her favor. "You're bringing that motherfucker around here?" My fists clench, not that I'd ever hit my girl. "In my face like that?"

She cringes as my voice gets louder.

"I needed a ride—"

"Okay. Yeah. That's fine." I glare at her as I shove my hand into my pocket for my smokes. "Why don't you bring him in, little girl? Fucking introduce us."

"I told you I'm going to dump him," she reasons. "I'll do it tonight."

With flared nostrils, I catch my cigarette between my lips and lean in to the flame I hold in my hand. I inhale deep, glaring at her as I deliberately blow smoke in her face to create a wall of fucking indifference.

"You like the thrill, sweetness. Is that it?" Someone needs to tell this girl to be careful. She's too good at pushing my buttons. "Will it excite you to get into your boyfriend's car while your pussy's still wet for me?"

She snaps her head up, a newfound fury in her eyes. "Screw you, Cullen! You don't own me!" she yells, her face all cherried and fucking beautiful. "I'm not yours just because you say so."

I advance on her in long strides, and despite the nervousness that flashes in her eyes, she doesn't move a muscle.

"You're not?" I reach down and cup her pussy, feeling the wetness and the swell of her lips through those tight jeans. "Naive little girl," I taunt, pressing my fingers into her and causing her to gasp. "Go with your fucking boyfriend and tell him he's the one who does this to you. Go play your little tease games with him."

I gently push her back and toward the door. She's looking like she's going to combust, but I won't let her. I'm just about to open my mouth and tell baby girl I'll see her around sometime when she fucking attacks me.

Throwing her arms around my neck, she presses her body onto mine as she stretches up and kisses me. It's a desperate attempt to get back into my good graces, but then her boyfriend shows up and I'm not fucking having it.

Grabbing her by the arms, I pull her away from me. She whimpers and pleads, telling me she wants me and she's sorry.

"Fucking dump him then," I all but growl at her. My eyes never leave the goofy fucker as he calls out for her and wanders around the lot. "Now get out of here before I do something I'll regret."

Bella nods as I release her back to her boyfriend. She touches her lips, feeling the burn I feel, and turns away without a word.

I duck behind the garage door and watch them. He smiles at her, and she quickly rises up to kiss his cheek. My fist connects with the wall, rattling the hanging wrenches and getting their attention. Baby girl flinches but doesn't look back at me. She quickly jumps into the asshole's car, while he stands there confused and searches for me in the shadows.

I dare him to fucking come over and confront me. I'd let him talk his shit and tell me to stay away from her, but then he'd smell Bella on my fingers and would know it's too late. I'd punch him in the jaw and lay him out flat for even thinking about breathing in my girl's scent.

But the asshole chickens out and never makes it a step or two away from his car. Bella calls him 'sweetie,' which fucking kills me, and then they leave together.

He might be her boyfriend, but that cherry pie's mine.

 _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

Pressing my forehead against the flimsy tin, I count to fifty, maybe a hundred, until I'm calm enough to go back to work on her truck without permanently dismantling the fucker.

.

.

.

A day later, Bella sends one of her friends to pick up the beast. I play nice to show baby girl how good I can be, but on the inside, I'm burning. How the fuck does she think sending Jessica, or whatever the hell her name is, to my shop is okay?

I charge her $40 just to be an asshole.

For three weeks, I decide to turn the tables and give her a taste of her own medicine by ignoring her. It's hard going up to the diner for pie and not talking with baby girl. She tries to get me hooked again by being all cute as fuck with her jokes and sweet smile, and I slip a couple times by tipping her large amounts of cash, but my indifference is finally getting to her.

She stops me on the way to the bathroom one day and puts her fucking mouth on me. I don't react, letting her do most of the work, but all that changes when she shoves my hand underneath her skirt. I feel how fucking ready she is for me through her panties. My heart races into my dick as I push them aside.

"Jesus!" I groan as my finger finds its way inside her.

She's hot, wet, and tight. Pure fucking torture. I can't stop from going knuckles-deep into this girl. I touch every inch of her over and over again, exploring and getting acquainted with what's mine. She quivers, those smooth thighs closing around my arm to keep me there. I smile as her kisses get more frenzied and sloppy along my chin and neck.

Even though my wrist starts cramping up, I finger-fuck her faster and harder. She becomes tense, and her pussy squeezes as my girl is close to coming all over me, but I pull out before she can.

My lips are pressed to her ear. "You still got a boyfriend?"

Bella's head snaps back, and her eyes meet mine, confused and dazed. "Wha...?"

An older man walks our way, and I push her back toward the counter. He doesn't notice the aroused flush on her face or the bulge in my pants.

When we're alone, I ask her again. "Are you still with that tool?"

"Yes," she says but quickly grabs my arm before I can walk away. "But I'm going to do it soon."

"When you do get around to dumping his ass, let me know." I put her pussy-soaked fingers into my mouth and hum. "Just like I thought; you're a fucking cherry."

She closes her eyes and presses her palm into her crotch. Yeah, suppressing that ache isn't going to be easy, but I'm not going to quench it, either.

Another week or so passes, and we continue with quick make-out sessions by the bathroom. Every time I ask if she's dumped him, she tells me she'll do it the next day or the day after that.

And every fucking time, I cut her off and she pleads with me to understand.

Jacob's the son of her dad's best friend. There would be too many questions she's not prepared to answer, but I'm not going to let her keep fucking me over in the process. I'm faithful to this girl and don't mess around on her. Bitches have tried, but Bella's the only one I want. I refuse to share her with some asshole.

If that means I have to keep us both horny as shit, and me with a massive case of blue balls, then so fucking be it.

"Here's your pie." Bella places my plate in front of me but doesn't hurry off like she normally does. She fidgets with her apron and bites her lip. "Um..." She glances over at the counter to see if anyone's watching, but everyone in the damn diner already has their eyes on us. "Listen, so I'm going to do it tonight at the football game."

I shrug and tear into my pie. "Okay."

"And afterward, I'm going over to Angela's to stay the night. Her parents are never home..." She pauses and leans in close, for once not giving a shit about what people are thinking, to whisper into my ear. "Edward, will you please come over and see me?"

Even when she says my name, I get hard.

I chew on a cherry and imagine what it'd be like to taste hers again. "Give me the address."

"Be there at midnight. I'll meet you out back." Bella pulls out a piece of folded paper and sets it on the table. "The pie's on me."

.

.

.

"This fucking girl," I mutter under my breath, tossing my fourth cigarette on the ground and stepping on it.

Fuck this girl. Fuck her for making me want her so bad. Fuck her for playing these games with me. Fuck her for her perfect tits and juicy ass.

Fuck her the most for making me wait on her.

As if waiting for midnight hasn't been bad enough, this girl has me pacing outside her little friend's house, looking like a goddamn peeping Tom.

Is she even worth it? Is she worth this ache in my chest? So far, all baby girl's done is make me wait — wait for her to finally give me her number, for her to dump that goofy little kid, for half an hour outside this fucking house.

Pissed off and ready to bounce, I take one last look at my phone and open up our messages to see the five unanswered texts I've sent her. This tease can't even answer my messages, and I'm still hanging around? For what?

But then I scroll up. I scroll up and catch a glimpse of the picture she sent me hours earlier. It's a shot she took of her lap; a navy cheerleading skirt draped over soft and silky thighs, crossed and begging to have my face nestled between them.

Worth it? Yeah. This cherry-pie princess is worth it, but it doesn't make me any less agitated, and I'm ready to leave her ass. Maybe it'll teach her a lesson about pulling this shit with me.

I light up again and take off, making my way back to the sidewalk. I bring up my recent call list to get Jasper to swing by and pick me up. It's not too late to hit up a bar and get a nice buzz going before last call.

"Hey, convict," comes a whisper in the darkness. "Where d'ya think you're going?"

I turn back to see baby girl coming around the corner of the house, and she's still in the skimpy little uniform. Fuck.

"Where the fuck were you?"

My eyes take in her body as I pull from my cigarette, but they don't seem to know where to look first. There's that tiny little top that makes her tits look fuller, rounder, and perkier than ever — perfect to fill my hands. And then there's the skirt, a flimsy little scrap of cloth that cuts right under her plump ass and shows off those thick thighs. Baby girl has the body of a grown-ass fucking woman, and this uniform makes it sing.

"I'm sorry." She sighs like she has the nerve to be annoyed with me for being pissed. "I had to wait for Ang to fall asleep."

"You couldn't answer your motherfucking phone?"

"Stop it, you." She frolics over to me and hops up on her toes. My dick grows, trying to reach for those jiggling titties. "Just say hi and kiss me."

"I'm leaving." I know I'm lying, but I want to show this girl I can play games, too. "Go back inside and braid your friend's hair, kid."

She grabs at my arm, but I yank it away. I take three more steps down the sidewalk, and she runs after me, catching my shirt in her fist and pulling. I spin around and push her up against her own truck that's parked on the street. She laughs as her fucking nipples harden, turned on when she should be threatened.

"I said I was sorry." She throws her arms around my neck and pulls me closer, close enough to feel her sweet breath on my face. "Don't be mad at me." Tipping her head up, she moves as if to kiss me but stops to trace my bottom lip with her tongue. "I'm your girl, remember?"

"My girl?" I scoff and flick the cigarette.

"That's what you said, isn't it?"

"I don't remember." She pushes her fingers into my hair. "Maybe we should call your boyfriend and ask him. Get him on the phone, and I'll ask him if baby Swan's my girl or just the girl I finger-fuck in bathroom hallways on the down low."

"What boyfriend?" I pull back and narrow my eyes at her, making her giggle. "I told you I was gonna dump him tonight, Edward."

"You finally did it?" I'm skeptical. The girl's been toying with me for over a month, promising this and that.

"I had to." She takes my hands and pulls them to her, guiding them to that sliver of bare midriff between the two pieces of her uniform. Fuck me. She's soft. Whatever restraint I have is crumbling fast. "Come on. Don't be shy. Touch me, Cullen. I'm all yours now."

Now? Not yesterday or even the first day I saw her? Just now? I want to fucking laugh and school baby girl on how she was mine from the beginning.

But I'll play along.

"You belong to me now? Is that right?" I squeeze her, pressing my fingers into her ribs and walking her back into her truck. She's pinned, and then she wraps her leg around mine, whimpering in agreement to my question. "Who's your fucking boyfriend then?"

"Edward Cullen." She slides her hand down to my dick and grips me through the jeans. "The biggest piece of shit in this town."

Bella's a pro and sees right through me.

I smirk. "You kiss your daddy with that mouth, princess?"

"I'll show you what I do with my mouth." She drops to her knees and unbuttons my pants.

Maybe I should protest that my girl show some class. I even glance around the dimly lit streets, looking for a reason to tell her to stop. But once her hot, wet mouth's on my dick, I don't give two shits about who sees us.

"Fuck!" Resting my hands on the top of her truck's cab, I watch her bob up and down.

Jesus! Baby girl knows how to suck my dick. She hollows in her cheeks, creating a suction, squeezing around me and making shit tight. Her tongue twirls and licks along the slit on my head, spreading the pre-cum as she moves up and down on my shaft.

Daddy's little swan even handles my balls.

I groan and grab her hair into two ponytails as I thrust forward with brute force, shoving my dick deeper into her mouth until I hit the back of her throat. Baby girl doesn't gag or choke. She takes it all and sucks me harder. She pulls me in by grabbing my ass, encouraging me to keep fucking her.

And man, I want to spill into her mouth and watch her swallow it all, even pull out a little to jizz on her lips, but I'd be out for the count. It's been six years since I've been with a woman, and my dick's sensitive.

There will be plenty of nights to cream all over baby girl, but not tonight.

"Hey, sweetness, slow down." I grit my teeth and attempt to pull my dick out, but she fucking chases that shit. "Bella— Goddamn!"

"Don't worry," she murmurs with her mouth full and her brown eyes on me. "I want you to come."

Fuck!

I tense as my dick twitches and balls tighten to shoot my load in that naughty mouth of hers, but I want to be inside her when I claim my pie.

I'm a cock-blocking jackass and have to think of some unpleasant shit to halt my release, but I do and yank my dick out of her mouth. Stumbling backward onto the sidewalk, Bella loses her balance and falls down on her hands.

"Shit, baby." I rush to her side and help her up.

"What happened?" She puts her hand on me again, stroking it and keeping away the pain. "Did I do something wrong? Did you not like it?"

I hiss through my lips and hold her face. "You were good, princess, too fucking good, but I can't fuck you on some street in the middle of the night."

"Then fuck me in my truck." Bella reaches behind her and opens the door. She pulls me by the dick. "Don't you want to see what's under my uniform?"

I clench and unclench my fists. My small amount of resolve's quickly waning. "Maybe some other time, little girl."

"Are you sure?" She hops up to the seat and pulls up her skirt. When she spread her legs, I catch a glimpse of white cotton panties with a cherry pattern. "You don't want a little taste of my pie?"

I laugh quietly and reach up to scratch at the scruff on my jaw. This girl's prodding at a monster here.

"I've already had a taste, remember?" I hum at the pleasant memory of sucking the wetness of her pussy off my fingers.

"Well…" She shifts her hips up and slowly works her panties down over her plump ass. "I couldn't stop thinking about you today, and I've been wet for you all night." My cock becomes completely rigid as her panties come to her knees. She shimmies her legs to kick them off the rest of the way. "So if you're not gonna touch it…" She looks up at me and smiles. "I will."

Now that this slice of pie's realized she's mine, she holds nothing back. With that tiny skirt yanked up around her hips and her knees spread, her pussy's on full display for me, perfectly pink and glistening with her arousal. I'm just about to dive into it face first when her hand moves between her thighs and her middle finger spreads her cute little lips open, sliding up and down and rubbing over her clit.

I glance around us to make sure the coast is clear, and then I step close enough to her that the head of my dick brushes against the back of her hand, and _fuck me_. My balls contract just at that slight amount of contact.

Refusing to let her all the fun, I reach out and glide my fingers along with hers. "Why do I get the feeling this isn't the first time you've done that and thought about me?"

She puts her hand over mine and pushes me inside. "Probably because it's not."

The more my fingers slide in and out of her, the wetter she gets. I lick my lips, wanting to eat her out and make her come all over my face, but I'm leaking like a damn faucet and inching closer and closer to her. More than anything, I just want to feel that pussy around my dick.

Then she moans the most delicious fucking sound I've ever heard, and I'm ready to show this girl what a real man can do to a body like that.

I'm fucking done with being gentle.

Leaning into the truck, I put my hand on my girl's throat and yank her up, kissing her hard and rough as a punishment for all the months she's made me chase her. My teeth pull her lip until she makes a whimpering sound that's somewhere between pain and desperation for more. She tugs at my hair and jams her tongue into my mouth. She wants to be pushed tonight, and I'm ready to take her where she needs to go.

I grab her hips and pull her out of the truck to her feet, because if we're gonna fuck, we're gonna do this my way. I've spent the last month fantasizing about watching her ass bounce on my dick while I fuck her from behind.

"Such a fucking tease," I growl, spinning her around.

With my hand pressed between her shoulder blades, I push her down and bend her over the bench seat of her shitty old truck.

"Tease?" She wiggles her ass a couple of times, arching her back and shit, driving me fucking wild. "I've been asking you to fuck me."

"Tell me how bad you want it." I flip her skirt up and groan at the sight of her perfectly round, fat ass.

Slapping that ass and watching it jiggle, I marvel at how fucking soft her skin is there. It's soft, smooth, and ready for me to dig my greedy fucking fingers into.

"I want it so bad that I can't fucking stand it."

"I'm not going to be easy," I tell her, gripping my cock and sliding it up and down her wet pussy lips. I'm going in raw, and the thought alone makes me want to fucking jizz. "You think you're ready for it?"

"Yes."

I give her an inch, and she fucking cries out for me.

"Edward… Edward… Edward… Yes… Yes… Please…"

Fuck!

Another spank, another inch, another moan, and a pretty fucking please with cherries on top from sweetness.

I knew baby girl was going to be tight, but goddamn. This girl's a vice. Her pussy puts up a fight, but I push, and my girl takes my dick like a champ.

"Fuck, baby," I say. She rises up on her tiptoes, and I sink deeper into her, making us both moan. "Ease up, baby girl. Let me in." Her pussy muscles relax for just a second as she huffs out a deep breath, and then I thrust into her, bottoming out as my pelvis hits that plump ass. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

Pink flamingos.

Sweaty balls.

Dog shit.

Because I've gone six fucking years without getting my dick wet, those are the first three things I can think of to take my mind off of pink pussy heaven and avoid busting my nut right here and now.

I pull out halfway, my shaft glistening with her juices, and I can't hold out any longer. I'm desperate to start fucking. Baby girl moans all throaty and deep, crying out when I push back in, and her pussy clamps down on me like she's trying to rip my cock off.

"Let me fucking in," I snarl, squeezing both ass cheeks in my hands.

Bella whimpers, and I glance up. She has her arms stretched out in front of her, reaching across the cracked leather seat I have her spread out on. Her fists are clenched so tight that her knuckles are white, and I've barely even gotten started with her.

"You better tell me," I warn, slowly pulling out.

"Please. I don't care." She pushes her ass back, and I slide into her. Greedy little thing. "Just fuck me."

I shake my head at baby girl, knowing damn well she's going to be sore tomorrow but not giving a fuck. This cherry pie's mine. I'm going to own it, and just like breaking in a horse, the training's going to be rough.

Smoothing my hands over her curves, I dig my fingers into her skin, and as I'm drawing her back onto me, I thrust into her with force. She swears with me, a mixture of fucks and damns, but I don't stop. No, I grip her tighter and fuck her harder; I'm relentless.

Her round, soft dimply ass bounces as my balls smack against it. The epic pounding to that pussy is music to my ears. Our skin makes a loud slapping noise every time we come together, and man, is this girl fucking wet. The cream of her arousal runs down both of our thighs. It's slippery, and my dick keeps popping out and poking her tiny, little pink asshole. She flinches at the contact but never tells me no.

My mouth waters. I'm fucking dying to own her there, too.

One day, sweetness.

Through my clenched teeth, I pull out and squeeze my dick. I've never been so fucking hard. It throbs and twitches in my palm, matching the rapid pace of my heart. It hurts, and I need to come, but I haven't had my fill yet. This pussy's too good to fuck for only a minute and stop. I want to take my time and thoroughly enjoy it, but I also want to tear it up until I explode and completely unload all my cum up inside of her.

I'm conflicted, placating myself by gently stroking the head along her swollen lips, tapping that clit and laughing when she squirms.

"You're fucking hungry for this dick, aren't ya, princess?"

She answers by rolling her hips, rubbing and grinding that pussy all over me.

It slips in so easily now. Hot, tight, and mine. "Fuck!"

Grabbing fistfuls of her hair, I use them as leverage and pound the shit out of her. I don't stop or slow, and I don't plan to until one of us comes, knowing it'll probably be me. But fuck, she's tight and feels good, completely mine for the taking. I pull out, letting her think it's over, and then slam back into her. She cries and winces as my dick shows that pussy no mercy.

"Please… I need… Edward…" She scratches at the seats and pushes her ass out.

She fucking loves this shit.

I yank her head back and press my mouth to her ear. "I'm gonna fucking nut inside you, little girl. Are you ready for me?"

She tries to nod, but ready or not, I don't give a shit anymore. Six long fucking years are nothing compared to the torture she's put me through this last month. All her fucking teasing and prancing her sweet ass around me have come to a head.

Her pussy pulses around me, fucking milking my cock, and I'm done for. My muscles tense, and I push my dick into her one more time, as deep and as far as I can. I brutally squeeze her ass as I fill her with everything I have, and she fucking mewls, loving every second of it. "Oh, fuck, baby."

She takes it all.

Kissing her, tasting nothing but sweet cherry pie on her tongue, I let the pulsing and twitching of my dick stop before I pull out. Stepping back, I spread her cheeks and smile as my cum dribbles out of her pussy. I could stare at that shit forever.

"Edward?" Bella calls out to me.

Shoving myself back in my jeans and buttoning up, I help baby girl stand up. She turns to me. Her hair's a fucking mess, but she's stunning. Her skirt's still around her waist, and for the first time, I notice she's completely shaved now.

I groan and press my forehead against hers. "I've got it so fucking bad for you."

"I know." She reaches down and rubs my dick. He's up and ready. "Do you wanna go somewhere?"

"I'll go anywhere you want, babe." I wrap my arms around her to grab her ass and squeeze. "Just as long as you give me more of this."

She smiles, and it's fucking breathtaking. "Okay. I'll drive."

I scan the streets, looking for any eyes that may have seen us and could report us to the chief, but there isn't a soul around. When I turn back to her, she's reaching over the truck's seat to fetch her panties. It's brief, and I don't even think I see it at first, but the red and green ink on her skin's unmistakable.

"Hold up, little girl." I push her skirt up more. "You're tatted?"

"Shit! Don't, Edward!"

She tries to block my view with her hands, but it's too late. I saw the cherry tattoo on her hip, which is an inch or two above her pie, with the initials E.C. between the two stems. I see the hot, red flush of her skin work its way up to her face until it's a full-blown blush.

"What the fuck is that? 'E.C.'?" I glare. The ink's old, maybe a year or so. I have a few of my own to know what freshly tatted skin looks like.

She sighs and looks all hesitant, like she doesn't want to explain, but this girl knows me well enough to know that's not an option.

"It's… It's the initials of a guy I've been into for a long time." She pulls her skirt down, smoothing her hands down the front to straighten it out. "Okay?"

"No, it's not fucking okay." If I was possessive before having her, I'm beside myself now. I'll find whomever this guy is and cut his goddamn throat. "Who the fuck is E.C., Bella?"

She cocks her head to the side. "You… You don't get it?"

"Don't get _what_?" I take a deep breath. "Don't play games with me, princess. Don't test me."

She laughs, her nose crinkling up all cute and shit, and I'm a heartbeat away from putting my first through the window.

"Edward, _you're_ E.C., all right? It stands for Edward Cullen."

I take a step back. "What?"

My mind's gone from blazing red anger to confusion with a hint of elation and a scoop of relief.

"It's you." She closes the gap I've put between us and drapes her arms around my neck, holding my gaze. "I've dreamed about being with you for a long, long time."

I scoff, hesitant to believe anything she's saying. "Bullshit. You've been blowing me off since I got back into town."

"No. I wanted you then just as bad as I want you now, but I was scared. When you looked at me like the way you are now…" I smirk, enjoying the way her mouth move as she talks. "I froze up. Then it became a game, like foreplay."

"Yeah, I bet your boyfriend fucking appreciated you giving another guy blue balls," I spit, untangling her arms from around me.

She frowns. "I never had a boyfriend."

"Game's over, little girl." I take another step back, suddenly needing a smoke and some fucking space. I'd still follow this girl to the depths of hell and be her pussy-whipped puppy dog, but she doesn't need to know that shit.

"Jacob? Really? I wouldn't date him if my life depended on it."

I stop patting my pockets and look back up at her. "You fucking lied to me?"

"It didn't take me long to have you all figured out, Edward." She hooks her fingers into the loop of my jeans and playfully pulls. "I knew thinking I had a boyfriend would only make you want me more." I don't know whether to find this all cute or be pissed at her for playing more fucking games with me. "Admit it. You get off on the chase."

"Fuck that. I wanted to kill that scrawny little kid." I bend down and sink my teeth into that pouty, lying bottom lip of hers until she yelps out in pain. After pushing her back into the truck, I finally find my smokes and light one up. "I'd rather you'd been straight with me from day one."

"Oh, yeah? And say what? 'Hi, Edward. I've had a crazy crush on you since I was ten. Would you like a side of pussy with that pie?' Yeah. I'm sure that would've been real appealing."

"Actually, I wou–" I stop for a second when what she said actually hits me. "Wait. What? A crush on me since you were _ten_? What are you talking about?"

I pull from my cigarette like a life source, watching baby girl smooth her hair down. She's chewing on her already tattered and swollen bottom lip nervously, a habit that makes me want to bend that ass over and bang it out of her.

"You were my first crush," she finally admits, speaking softly now. "I know this town's always hated you, but even then, I saw something in you they didn't." I blow smoke in her face but wave it away with my hand. She's unfazed and takes a deep breath to continue. "When I was a kid, I spent every summer day at the diner with my mom while she worked. You were in high school, and you came in all the time for a slice of cherry pie and ice cold milk."

I blink at her, taken back. "You remember that?"

She nods, biting at her thumbnail now. "One day, Lauren Stanley was there with me, and these three boys kept making fun of her new haircut. Brian Peters said she looked like a dyke, and you called over to him from the counter, telling him if he didn't leave Lauren alone, you'd kick his ass so hard that his balls would retract and everyone would start calling him Briana."

I laugh. I have no recollection of the incident, but it sounds like something I'd say. "You remember all that, little girl?" I smirk around my cigarette. "I must've left quite the impression on you."

She smiles, sticking her leg out to rub her foot up and down my calf.

"You did. You've always been an asshole, but what you said to Brian that day came from a good place. It didn't matter that the whole town hated your family or that everyone in the diner that day had labeled you a little trouble-making hoodlum. You stuck up for Lauren because it was the right thing to do."

"So you've been crushing on me for years because I told off some little shit? Damn, baby. With the number of people I've mouthed off to, your body should be covered in tats."

She shakes her head at me, giggling like what I said is silly but not completely off the mark.

"I got the tattoo as a reminder of you from that day — a reminder that there's good in everyone, even people who've been written off by the rest of the world." I don't know what to think of that. It's been a long time since anyone's used 'good' in relation to me. "I didn't know I'd ever actually have the chance to be with you."

 _The chance?_ That baffles me. She talks like I'm a fucking catch or something.

"Is that what you want? To be with me?"

She's wrong about me. I'm not good. I'm not some righteous prize of a man. I'm not boyfriend material, and I sure as fuck am not good enough for baby girl. What I am, however, is a selfish prick, and if this sweet slice of cherry pie wants me, then so fucking be it. She can have my body, my soul, and every fucked up thing that comes with it.

"I've never wanted anything more in my life, Edward." My heart hammers, and my dick stirs. "I've already told you I'm yours."

"And I've already told you…" I toss my cigarette to the ground, and in seconds, my hands are in her hair, yanking and tilting her head up as I put my lips to her ear. "If you let me, I'll fucking love you forever."


End file.
